Nebelstern (FC)
|VergGruppe=DonnerClan |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Nebeljunges (Mistykit) |Rang2=Schülerin |RName2=Unbekannt |Rang3=Kriegerin |RName3=Nebelfuß (Mistyfoot) |Rang4=Königin |RName4=Nebelfuß (Mistyfoot) |Rang5=Zweite Anführerin |RName5=Nebelfuß (Mistyfoot) |Rang6=Anführerin |RName6=Nebelstern (Mistystar) |Familie1=Gefährte |FName1=SchwarzkralleVickys Facebook-Seite Datei:Su Susann Quelle.png |Familie2=Tochter |FName2=Primrosepaw |Familie3=Söhne |FName3=Schilfbart, Barschjunges, Pikepaw |Familie4=Mutter |FName4=Blaustern |Familie5=Vater |FName5=Eichenherz |Familie6=Ziehmutter |FName6=Grauteich |Familie7=Ziehvater |FName7=Drosselpelz |Familie8=Schwester |FName8=Moosjunges |Familie9=Bruder |FName9=Steinfell |Schüler=Federschweif, Tupfennase |Position1=Zweite Anführerin |Nachfolger1=Steinfell |Vorgänger1=Habichtfrost |Position2=Zweite Anführerin |Nachfolger2=Habichtfrost |Vorgänger2=Schilfbart |Position3=Anführerin |Nachfolger3=Leopardenstern |lebend=Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Die Mission des Schülers, Thunder and Shadow, Feuersterns Mission, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Bramblestar's Storm, Die letzten Geheimnisse, Battles of the Clans, Zurück zu den Clans, Distelblatts Geschichte, Mistystar's Omen, Tigerclaw's Fury, Leafpool's Wish, Dovewing's Silence |erwähnt=Cats of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide}} Nebelstern (Original: Mistystar) ist eine schlanke, blaugraue KätzinKates Blog mit dichtem Fell, großen, klaren, eisblauen Augen und einer pinken Nase. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Als Eichenherz bei dem Kampf um die Sonnenfelsen stirbt, kämpft sie ebenfalls in der Schlacht mit. Nebelfuß ist jedoch nicht in der Hierarchie aufgelistet. Geheimnis des Waldes :Im Prolog in der Blattleere wird sie gesehen, als sie mit Steinjunges und Eichenherz zum FlussClan gehen. :Blaustern erzählt Feuerherz ein altes Geheimnis: Nebelfuß, Steinfell und Moosjunges sind ihre Jungen. Ihre Eltern haben sie in den FlussClan gebracht, damit Blaustern Zweite Anführerin im DonnerClan hat werden können, da Stachelkralle es wahrscheinlich sonst geworden wäre. Nebelfuß denkt seit dem Zeitpunkt, indem sie genau wie ihr Bruder in den FlussClan kam, dass Grauteich ihre leibliche Mutter ist. Nebelfuß ist Feuerherz und Graustreif sehr dankbar, das sie zwei ihrer Jungen vor dem Ertrinken gerettet haben. Nebelfuß ist die beste Freundin von Silberfluss und kümmert sich um Graustreifs Junge. Vor dem Sturm :Nebelfuß wird in einem Gespräch zwischen Steinfell und Mausefell erwähnt. Steinfell sagt, dass Nebelfuß' Junge bald alt genug seien, um zu Schülern ernannt zu werden. Gefährliche Spuren :Nebelfuß taucht das erste Mal auf einer Großen Versammlung auf, als Feuerherz sie nach Graustreif fragt, weil Leopardenfell ihm verboten hat mitkommen. Sie reden noch über Streifenstern, Blaustern und Grauteich, von deenen sie meint, dass sie bald zum SternenClan gehen wird. :Sie und Steinfell erfahren während eines Kampfs um die Sonnenfelsen, wer ihre wahre Mutter ist. Zuerst wollen sie es nicht glauben und bringen Blaustern nur Hass und Unglauben entgegen. Doch nachdem sie Blaustern nach dem Angriff der Meute aus den Fluten retten und bei ihren letzten Worten dabei sind, erkennen sie, dass es stimmt. Sie verzeihen ihrer Mutter, dass sie die beiden weggegeben hat und bedauern es sehr, dass sie sich erst an Blausterns Tod zum ersten und letzten Mal mit ihrer Mutter die Zungen hatten geben können. Stunde der Finsternis :Nebelfuß und ihr Bruder Steinfell helfen Feuerherz, Blausterns Leiche ins DonnerClan-Lager zu bringen. Sie und ihr Bruder geben sich im Anführerbau mit ihrer Mutter die Zunge. Sie ist erschrocken, wie die DonnerClan-Katzen reagieren, als sie sehen, dass sie alleine mit ihrem Bruder in der Anführerhöhle sitzt. Nach diesem Ereignis gehen sie und ihr Bruder wieder zurück zu ihrem Clan. Während Tigersterns Herrschaft über den FlussClan nimmt er Steinfell, Nebelfuß und Graustreifs Junge Federpfote und Sturmpfote gefangen, weil sie HalbClan-Katzen sind. Sie wird von Feuerstern, Graustreif und Rabenpfote zusammen mit Graustreifs Jungen Federpfote und Sturmpfote aus ihrer Gefangenschaft gerettet. Steinfell bezahlt mit seinem Leben dafür, dass er sich weigert, die beiden Schüler zu töten. Vorübergehend kommen sie, Federpfote und Sturmpfote zum DonnerClan. Nach der Schlacht mit dem BlutClan und der Auflösung des TigerClans und LöwenClans beschließt sie, zurückzukehren. Nebelfuß nimmt Steinfells Platz als Zweite Anführerin ein, der bis dahin Leopardensterns Stellvertreter gewesen ist. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Blattpfote sieht, wie Graustreif Nebelfuß auf einer Großen Versammlung begrüßt. Die junge Heilerschülerin überlegt sich gerade, ob sie zu ihnen gehen sollte, um mit ihnen zu reden, als Nebelfuß sie entdeckt und mit dem Schwanz zu sich ruft. Alle drei Katzen unterhalten sich ein bisschen. Dabei merkt Blattpfote, wie besorgt Nebelfuß wirkt. Später wird klar, dass es Sasha mit ihren Jungen ist, die ihr Sorgen bereitet. Mondschein :Blattpfote wird von Nebelfuß gebeten, den Schüler Schilfpfote zu retten, der im Fluss beinahe ertrunken wäre. Auch Mottenflügel und Habichtfrost stoßen dazu, Mottenflügel kann Blattpfote aber nicht helfen, weil sie Angst davor hat. Später erzählt der FlussClan, dass Nebelfuß verschwunden sei und Habichtfrost vorübergehend der Zweite Anführer ist. Morgenröte :Nebelfuß wird mit einigen anderen Wald-Katzen, unter anderem Lichtherz, Wolkenschweif, Ginsterschweif und Blattpfote, von Zweibeinern gefangen. Sie können jedoch von DonnerClan-Katzen befreit werden. Als sie verschwunden ist, hat Habichtfrost in der Zwischenzeit ihren Platz als Zweiter Anführer des FlussClans eingenommen, muss ihn jedoch wieder an Nebelfuß abgeben. Sternenglanz :Als die Clans an ihrem neuen Zuhause ankommen, werden sie und Rostfell erst einmal vorrausgeschickt, um nach möglichen Gefahren Ausschau zu halten. Eigentlich sollen nur die Katzen, die die Reise zu Mitternacht angetreten haben, Teil der Patrouille sein, doch da Sturmpelz beim Stamm des eilenden Wassers ist und Federschweif verstorben ist, geht sie stattdessen. Also erkundet sie gemeinsam mit Brombeerkralle, Eichhornschweif, Bernsteinpelz und Krähenfeder das neue Zuhause der Clans, das See-Territorium. Sie findet das neue Lager des FlussClans auf dem Festland, jedoch muss sie sich mit Habichtfrost messen, der ihre Stellung und Autorität als Zweite Anführerin des Clans infrage stellt und versucht, sich zu behaupten. Sie berichtet dem DonnerClan von Moorkralles und Habichtfrosts Plan, Moorkralle zum Anführer des WindClans zu machen. Dämmerung :Nebelfuß und Habichtfrost finden die Stelle, an dem das Benzin ausgelaufen ist, durch das viele Katzen erkranken und zwei Katzen sogar sterben. Sie bauen einen Schutzwall um den Kanister, damit weder die Beute noch die Clan-Katzen durch das Benzin laufen. Sonnenuntergang :Sie ist dabei, als Sturmpelz von Habichtfrost aus dem FlussClan vertrieben wird, damit Nebelfuß Sturmpelz, wenn Leopardenstern gestorben ist, nicht als Stellvertreter ernennen kann, sondern Habichtfrost. left Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Auf der Großen Versammlung fragt sie Graustreif, wie er die Clans gefunden hat. Fluss der Finsternis :Als Distelpfote in den FlussClan kommt, ist Nebelfuß dort. Verbannt : Zeit der Dunkelheit :''Folgt ''Lange Schatten : Sonnenaufgang : Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :Da Leopardenstern durch eine Dürre geschwächt ist, übernimmt sie viele ihrer Pflichten und überredet ihre Anführerin auch, Feuersterns Vorschlag, je zwei Katzen aus jedem Clan loszuschicken, um den Grund für das Austrocknen des See-Zuflusses zu finden, zuzustimmen. Fernes Echo :Nach Leopardensterns Tod wird sie Anführerin und trägt den Namen ''Nebelstern. ''Stimmen der Nacht :''Folgt ''Spur des Mondes :Sie wird als Anführerin des FlussClans aufgelistet und später in den Bergen von Taubenflug und Sturmpelz erwähnt, als Taubenflug dem ehemaligen FlussClan-Krieger von Leopardensterns Tod erzählt. Taubenflug beschreibt sie als eine großartige Anführerin. Der verschollene Krieger :''Folgt ''Die letzte Hoffnung :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission :Sie wird gesehen, als Sandsturm auf sie zugeht. Blausterns Prophezeiung :Im Prolog rettet sie Blaustern zusammen mit Steinfell und Feuerherz aus dem Fluss und vergibt ihr. :Nebeljunges und ihre Geschwister Moosjunges und Steinjunges werden von Blaupelz geboren. Drosselpelz tut so, als sei er der Vater und Federbart ist amüsiert darüber, dass Blaupelz alle Namen ohne ihn auswählt. Diese hat ihren Jungen Namen gegeben, die sie an den Fluss erinnern. Als Blaupelz von Gänsefeder bedrängt wird, ihre Jungen aufzugeben und Zweite Anführerin zu werden, bringt Blaupelz die drei Geschwister zu den Sonnenfelsen, wo deren Vater Eichenherz sie bereits erwartet. Bis zu diesem Moment wissen die Jungen nicht, dass der FlussClan-Kater ihr Vater ist. Unterwegs stirbt ihre Schwester Moosjunges und wird von ihrer Tante Schneepelz zum SternenClan gebracht. Streifensterns Bestimmung :''Folgt Mangas ''Tigerstern und Sasha Zurück zu den Clans :Sasha mag sie vom ersten Augenblick an, als sie die Kinderstube im FlussClan-Lager sieht. Short Adventure Distelblatts Geschichte : Kurzgeschichten ''Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy :Nebelfuß wird nicht namentlich erwähnt, steht aber im Cast und sitzt am Anfang gemeinsam mit den anderen Zweiten Anführern unter den Anführern. The Clans Decide :Sie stimmt bei der Abstimmung für Feuerstern, was nicht sehr überraschend ist. Als Leopardenstern traurig fragt, ob dies der Dank dafür sei, dass sie solange ihre Anführerin gewesen sei, beruhigt Nebelfuß sie und sagt, sie wollen doch nur Frieden zwischen allen Clans. Sonstiges *In den Hierarchien ab ''Geheimnis des Waldes wird sie fälschlicherweise stets als dunkelgraue Kätzin beschrieben. *Kate Cary hat in einem Chat bekannt gegeben, dass sie Nebelfuß restliche Jungen vergessen hätten, sie aber gerne glauben möchte, dass es sich dabei um Graunebel und Kräuselschweif handelt, was in Mistystar's Omen allerdings eindeutig wiederlegt wird, weil sie dort sagt, dass Schilfbart das einzige von ihren Jungen ist, das überlebt hat. Außerdem war Schilfbart Kräuselschweifs Mentor. *In Gefährliche Spuren wird sie als Königin bezeichnet. *In Morgenröte wird sie als hellgraue Kätzin beschrieben. *In Die letzte Hoffnung wird sie einmal als männlich bezeichnet. *In Blausterns Prophezeiung und Streifensterns Bestimmung wird sie je einmal als dunkelgrau beschrieben. *In Tigerstern und Sasha wird sie mit weißer Schwanzspitze, Schnauze und weißem Oberkörper dargestellt. Familie *Gefährte: Schwarzkralle *Tochter: Primrosepaw *Söhne: Schilfbart, Barschjunges, Pikepaw *Mutter: Blaustern *Vater: Eichenherz *Ziehmutter: Grauteich *Ziehvater: Drosselpelz *Schwester: Moosjunges *Bruder: Steinfell *Großmütter: Mondblüte, Regenblüte *Großväter: Sturmschweif, Muschelherz *Urgroßmutter: Daisytoe, Weidennase *Urgroßvater Rooktail *Ururgroßvater: Appledusk *Ururgroßmutter: Reedshine *Tante: Schneepelz *Onkel: Streifenstern *Cousinen: Silberfluss, Weidenjunges, Fischjunges *Cousin: Weißpelz Character Art Mistykit.byStar.png|Junges Mistypaw.byStar.png|Schülerin Mistyfoot.byStar.png|Kriegerin MistyfootAlt.byStar.png|Kriegerin, alternativ (dunkelgrau) Zitate Zeremonien ''Folgt Quellen en:Mistystarfr:Patte de Brumefi:Usvatähtiru:Невидимая Звездаnl:Mistvoetes:Vaharina Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:HalbClan-Katze Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Bramblestar's Storm Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Distelblatts Geschichte Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Dovewing's Silence Charaktere